In the End
by Xx Girl With Issues xX
Summary: What happens when Dave takes one too many abuse cases to heart? CHAPTERS 6 AND 7 UP NOW!
1. "Just a Little Change..."

Title: In the End  ****

Title: In the End 

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or [AngieMcKendrick@aol.com][2]

****

Rating: Probably R

****

Disclaimer: Not mine…*sniffle* I don't even own that nifty backboard they use all the time.

****

Timeline: After "Rampage"

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm baaack! First off, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed "A Day with Dr. Dave." Your questions and comments have really been helpful to me (why do I feel as if I'm accepting an Oscar?). Oh well. I got a few questions and complaints about the "antagonistic caterwauling" line. It means, "annoying sound," I used it 'cuz I like big words, and yeah, I kinda do talk with big phrases sometimes. Heh. Also, people have been asking for another chapter. Sadly, I wrote it as a one-shot fiction. I thought about adding another chapter, but decided just to move on. Thanks again for the reviews.

Now, this story is a chapter story; my first attempt at one. Sorry it took so long in coming-finals and stuff. Anyway, read! Review! Enjoy! Oh, and the stuff written in italics are (probably Dave's) thoughts.

*~*

****

Chapter 1: "Just a Little Change…"

The sudden, sharp ringing of the telephone startled him, causing him to drop the chart he'd been working on. With a reproachful look at the clerk on duty, Randi (a look which she returned), Dave Malucci hopped off the counter and retrieved the chart.

With a quiet sigh, Dave settled at the desk to work again, only to begin to allow his mind to wander. He was quickly brought back to reality by the quiet murmuring of people nearby the desk.

Raising his head, Dave noticed Randi clutching the phone, surrounded by a flock of nurses. Randi seemed to be getting information from a person on the other end of the line and reporting it to the waiting group, "…and she just told me that Weaver chewed out Romano over his firing Legaspi.." Randi paused briefly to listen, then let out a half-giggle, half-gasp, "And, she says that Weaver stormed out, AFTER telling Romano to deal with the fact that she too, is gay!"

With a roll of his eyes, Dave was once again filling out his chart. He'd never been one for office gossip; besides, to him, the Kim/Kerry thing wasn't that big of a deal. True, they _were _both chicks, but hey, whatever made them happy. 

Plus, Dave thought, if he was Kim, he'd pick Kerry. Or vice versa. Or Randi. Or Abby. Or Jing-Mei. Or-_Back to work, Malucci, _he told himself, scribbling more information onto the chart.

As if talking (and thinking) about her summoned her, Kerry Weaver appeared, a scowl pasted to her face. The sight of Kerry caused the nurses to scatter and Randi to hurriedly hang up the phone.

"Randi," Weaver hissed, "Unless your house is burning down or you're dying, personal calls are not to be made while you're on duty. Understood?"

"Yes Dr. Weaver," Randi replied, before suddenly becoming very interested in a nearby stack of papers.

Weaver then turned her agitation to Dave, who was still working, but had been listening to Kerry berate Randi.

"Malucci, it's not a Mad-Lib. Try actually reading the chart. Better yet," Weaver continued, "Try working. Chicago's injured and sick haven't miraculously healed themselves, you know."

"Yes, Chief. Right away, Chief," Dave muttered, not wanting to piss Kerry off any more. With a sigh, Dave stood and stared at the board. He was distracted by Jing-Mei, who was walking down the hall with a stack of charts and her jacket, slung over an arm.

__

Yep, if he was Weaver, he'd pick Jing-

"MALUCCI!" Weaver yelled. "I'm gone, Chief!" Dave replied, looking for a quick escape. With a mischievous smirk, he slunk up to Jing-Mei, "Hey, Jing-Mei."

Hearing Dave's voice, Jing-Mei turned and looked at him as if he'd made some sort of lewd comment.

__

Was she some sort of mind reader?

"Uh…" Dave fumbled for the right words, settling with, "Need some help?" He noticed that she relaxed a bit, even ventured a slight smile. 

"Actually, Dave, that'd be great. My shift ends at 3, but I have a meeting and need someone to cover for me,"

Dave considered this. His own shift ended at 1:30 and it _was _12:40 now. _But, it's a way to get on her good side._ "Yeah, no problem."

Jing-Mei looked like she wanted to hug him.

__

I can only hope…

Instead, she handed him the charts and slipped on her jacket, "Thanks Dave, I really owe you one."

Dave smirked, "Yeah. Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"In your dreams," she replied, heading for the bay doors. 

"Ouch," muttered Malik, who was leaning against the desk, witness to the whole conversation. Dave turned to him, smirk still in place, and simply said, "She wants me."

With a shake of his head, Malik watched Dave stroll off down the hall.

*~*

__

3 down, 1 to go. A glance at the clock told Dave that he could've left the chart for the next resident that came along, but what the hell? He was feeling generous. He took his eye from the clock and moved them to the chart: "Miller, Daniel. 13 years old. School yard fight." _3 down, 1 to go_, Dave repeated to himself, pushing the door to Exam 3 open.

*~*

****

A/N: That's it for tonight. I'm hurrying with the next chapter. Preview? Alright, if you insist: The real action starts; Dave + kid + family = Gotta read to find out! 

Oh, and the chapter title was from that song in Beauty and the Beast, I heard a commercial for the Broadway show on the radio today and they were playing that song. Enjoy! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! (And me type faster…heh.)

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:AngieMcKendrick@aol.com



	2. Hard Answers

Title: In the End ****

Title: In the End

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or [AngieMcKendrick@aol.com][2]

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ooh…but I do own the Miller family. ::Nods:: Allllll mine.

****

Timeline: After "Rampage"

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Author's Notes: Long time…no updates. God, vacation is supposed to mean relaxation, right? Oh well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks for all the Chapter 1 reviews. Hope ya like. Remember to review!

*~*

****

Chapter 2: Hard Answers

As he entered Exam 3, Dave observed not only a sullen-faced preteen-aged boy, but a man and a woman in the room as well. The couple was standing next to the cot the boy was on. Both the woman and son had their heads low, eyes on the ground. 

"Daniel Miller?" Dave questioned, shutting the exam room door behind him. The boy's head raised slightly when Dave spoke, but he remained silent. Instead, the man, a tall, broad-shouldered person, spoke, "Yeah…that's him. That stupid knucklehead on the bed. I'm his father, Jack. She's," Jack said, jerking a thumb in the woman's direction, "Is Shelia, his mother."

Dave frowned slightly, because of the man's answering for his son, and for the term, "knucklehead," which sounded cold and harsh coming from the father's mouth.

Dave continued with his questioning, "So, Daniel," 

"Dan," the boy interrupted quietly, "I like the name Dan." He quickly closed his mouth, however, after glancing at Jack.

Dave smiled slightly, "OK, Dan. Can you tell me what happened?" Jack snorted rudely and cut in, "The little idiot got himself beat up! Wimp doesn't know how to fight at all."

Dave found himself getting agitated, "Sir, would you mind stepping out into the waiting room with your wife, so I can speak to Dan?"

Jack snapped back, "Of course I mind! He's my son! Might be a worthless piece of shit most of the time, but he's my son!"

"Would you then mind being quiet and letting…your son answer for himself?" Dave asked. Jack appeared put out, although Dave and made a simple, rational request, "Come on Shelia, we're finding a _real _doctor." Jack opened the door and lead his wife (not so gently) out of the exam room and slammed the door behind him.

With a roll of his eyes, Dave turned back to his patient, "now Dan, what happened?"

Dan hesitated slightly, not wanting to talk. Finally he said in his quiet voice, "I got hit."

"By?" Dave pressed.

"People…"

"What kind of people? Classmates?"

Dan nodded, but Dave thought that there was something the boy wasn't telling him. He decided to let it slide and continue with his examination, "We're probably gonna have to stitch that cut on your face. That looks to be the worst injury your have. We'll cut off and bandage the other cuts, and send you home with some clean dressings. Anything else hurt while we're here?"

Dan considered this, "Well…I did get kicked in my ribs." Dave looked sympathetic, "Yeah, that sucks. Wanna let me see?"

Hesitantly, Dan raised his shirt, giving Dave a good view of his violently bruised ribcage. Dave gaped at the bruises for a moment, as if the sight jolted some past memory, but he quickly shook it off and reached out to gingerly touch the ribs.

When Dan didn't flinch, Dave pressed a little harder. Still no response. "Does that hurt?" he asked, feeling more apprehensive, and a bit suspicious. Slowly, Dan shook his head, looking very scared for a boy of 13. 

Dave frown darkened, "Dan, are you sure this happened today?" He repeated the questioned when the boy dropped his gaze. "Dan?"

Without looking at Dave, Dan muttered, "I get into a lot of fights…" Dave put down Dan's chart and looked at the boy, "Fights with whom?"

Dan shrugged and again answered, "People."

Dave asked quietly, "With your father?"

Dan continued to stare at the floor, but that didn't stop his voice from quivering when he said, "We…we get into…disagreements sometimes. He likes to be right."

"And what does your mother say about this?" 

"She…doesn't have an opinion." Dan's voice distinctly cracked as he spoke his next words, "He's not a bad dad, he wants what's best for me and Mom. And I don't get hit a lot…only if I'm bad."

"And how often are you 'bad'?" Dave didn't try to disquise the sarcasm in his voice as he asked this, but hoped that Dan wouldn't think it was directed at him.

Dan sniffled and shrugged. Dave stood for a minute, his mind racing. A quiet sob from Dan brought Dave back, and the doctor handed his patient a tissue. In an instant, Dave's mind was made up, "Stay here, Dan. I'll have someone come and prep you for stitches, OK?" Dave took the quiet sniffle from the boy to be a 'yes,' so he rounded the cot and walked to the door.

With a final glance at Dan, Dave pulled the door open, to find Jack on the other side, Shelia close behind him. Jack immediately saw Dan's terrified, tear-streaked face and rounded on Dave, "What the hell did you do to him, you stupid bastard?"

Dave stayed cool and replied, "I should be asking you the same thing,"

"What in the hell…? Dan, get your stuff, Shelia, get the car. We're leaving." Seeing his wife and son hesitate, Jack lost his temper, "NOW!" Shelia jumped and then left to do as she was told. Dan, however stayed seated and looked at Dave uncertainly.

This only angered Jack more, "Who's your father, you stupid ass? Him or me? Get your damn coat!" Dan obeyed this time, and hopped off the cot. As he hurried past his father, Jack gave him a good whack in the back of the head.

Dan stumbled and stood just in time to see Dave lunge and attack Mr. Miller.

*~*

****

A/N: Oooh, getting good right? Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, but I needed to set the story up. I'm halfway through chapter 3, tentatively titled, "Roll with the Punches." Remember: I love reviews.

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:AngieMcKendrick@aol.com



	3. Roll with the Punches

Title: In the End ****

Title: In the End

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or AngieMcKendrick@aol.com

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I own the Miller family…no matter how dysfunctional they are. 

****

Timeline: After "Rampage"

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Author's Notes: Hope you liked Chapter 2. I'm trying to hurry with the chapters, but I'm making this story up as I go, as the ideas come to me. Bear with me. Now, on with the fic!

*~*

****

Chapter 3: Roll with the Punches

The impact of Dave tackling him threw Jack Miller into the wall. He started to stand, only to have Dave on top of him, pummeling with his fists. Being the larger of the two men, Jack shoved Dave off of him with a roar of rage. Dave felt the corner of the cot dig deep into his back as he hit it.

While Dave was distracted by the cot, and Jack was standing, Dan tore out of the room and raced down the hall to the admit desk.

Jack walked over to Dave and grabbed him by the collar of his scrub top, before easily tossing him out of the room, into a tray of surgical supplies that were right outside the door. 

Dave stood slowly, slightly dazed and saw Jack charging out of the room, a menacing look in his eye. 

Now, while Jack had the size advantage, he hadn't counted on Dave's skills as a boxer. As Jack charged the resident, Dave drew his fist back and caught the man in the stomach, before knocking him flat on his back with a right hook to the jaw.

There Jack lay, on the emergency room floor of Cook County. As Dave stepped over, he saw that Jack was still conscious, but just laying there. Almost everyone had stopped their work about the time Jack had tossed Dave from the room. About the only sounds anyone could hear now where Dave, winded from the scuffle, and Jack's loud, X-rated complaints. 

With a final look at Jack, Dave turned to work off, and found himself face-to-face with Kerry Weaver. Behind her stood Dan and Shelia. All three were white with shock, but Kerry's face was the one with pure anger in her eyes. 

"Malucci, lounge, now!" Kerry practically spat the words into Dave's face, before turning to leave. Dave realized that he'd be better off just following Kerry, but he had to take a final glance at Jack. Dan's father was now being pulled to his feet by security. Shelia was standing there, Dan right by her side.

Dave started to go to Shelia, to say something, to apologize? _Wait, why should I apologize? I'm not the one who goes home to use my family as my own personal punching bags. _Dave's thoughts were interrupted by Kerry's angry shout from the lounge. Putting his head down, Dave strode off in her direction, ignoring the many sets of eyes boring holes into his back. 

*~*

As Dave entered the lounge, two nurses scuttled past him, out the door, each giving him a look. Dave closed the door behind them, and went over to lean on the lockers, ready for Kerry's lecture. He could picture it in his head, Kerry yelling, waving her crutch in a threatening manner, Dave cowering slightly, only to laugh the whole thing off later.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted by Kerry, but, she shocked him by simply sitting down, keeping her voice calm, "Malucci, you're going to listen to me. I don't want any interruptions, understand?" Dave, preparing to cut in, quickly shut his mouth and slouched against the lockers, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kerry continued, "People come to Cook County to get better, to heal, not to be further assaulted by an angry resident. Dan told me what happened, but that's no excuse. We have Child Welfare, Social Services. You're job is to report problems, not cause more by taking matters into your own hands."

At this point, Dave cut in, ignoring the look Kerry gave him, "He hit his kid in front of me! And, Social Services isn't gonna go to their house and protect Dan with swords and shields, are they? Jack Miller abuses his family!"

Kerry spoke again, "And do you have any proof of this, Dave?"

"Dan told me-"

"You need more than a child's words," Kerry told him, gently.

"He also had a bruise on his ribs. A big one. And both he and mother were afraid of Jack. Plus, Jack kept calling Dan names, putting him down, and he yelled at his wife-"

Kerry again cut Dave's rambling short, "He was an upset parent. He had the right to be…" 

"Abuse isn't just physical, you know," Dave spat. Suddenly, he broke eye contact, looked down at the floor, and leaned back against the lockers, now balling his hands into fists, before jamming them into his pockets. 

Kerry's suspicions that Dave had personal reasons for taking these abuse cases to heart were now raised, but she brushed them aside, and continued, "You'll be punished again I'm afraid. A week's suspension, no pay, taken from your vacation days."

Dave rolled his eyes, then looked back at Kerry, "Fine, whatever. That's it? Can I go now?"

Kerry's gaze, Dave noticed, had darkened and saddened a bit, "No Dave, that's not it. Our hospital has a 'three-strikes, you're out' policy. This is the fourth time you've used your fists-"

"Fourth?" Dave questioned, but then nodded, remembering the fight with Benton.

"I…I'm afraid I have to inform Romano." Kerry said, willing her voice not to betray her emotions she was fighting now.

"Big deal," Dave said, forgetting for a moment that he was speaking to an authority figure, "Tell Romano. I don't care,"

"Dave…" Kerry said softly, "There's a good possibly that you'll be fired…"

*~*

****

A/N: I'm off to start Chapter 4 the second I post this. Kinda long, but, never fear! I put in a cliffhanger ending, because I know how much everybody loves those (heehee). Hope you like; keep reviewing, I'll keep posting!

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com



	4. Negotiations

Title: In the End ****

Title: In the End

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or [AngieMcKendrick@aol.com][2]

****

Rating: R-Language/Situations

****

Disclaimer: YES! THEY'RE MINE! I OWN THEM ALL! EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER! Heh..no, a girl can dream though, right? Right? Hello?

****

Timeline: After "Rampage"

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 4 of "In the End." Hopefully, you're enjoying this story (well yeah, you are. Because if you weren't, then you obviously would be spending your time on something else that you deem worthy). I'm enjoying writing it…especially the cliffhangers. I know you all hate me because of the ending in Chapter 3, but continue reading. Find out how I torture Dave next. Oh…and REVIEW! Enjoy.

*~*

****

Chapter 4: Negotiations 

Dave froze, stunned, "Fired?"

Kerry responded, "I said that there's a possibility."

"You said there was a good possibility." Dave interrupted.

"There's also a possibility that you'll just take your punishment and be done with it." Kerry explained patiently, though, knowing Romano that probably wouldn't be the case. "Just go home, Dave, and when you come back in a week, I have an answer for you."

Dave nodded, and slowly pulled himself away from the lockers. He said nothing as he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, leaving Kerry alone in the dark, empty silence.

*~*

The very next day, Kerry marched into Romano's office, only to be stopped by the secretary, a perky, young thing, who looked to be ripe from college. 

"I have an appointment with Dr. Romano," Kerry explained, not wanting to waste time with some, young, career-oriented overachiever. 

At that moment, the door to the office near the secretary's desk opened, and out stepped Dr. Robert Romano. "What's the racket? Lisa, I thought I told you that I wasn't to be disturbed unless-" Romano stopped his ranting at the young secretary as soon as he saw Kerry. "Kerry, what a…pleasant surprise." By his tone of voice, anyone could tell that Romano didn't think that it was so pleasant to be faced with an already pissed-off Kerry Weaver at 9:30 in the morning. "Do come in," he said, stepping aside to allow Kerry to enter his office.

Romano followed Kerry into the office, shut the door behind him, and rounded the desk to sit on his chair. 

Kerry instantly got down to business, "What do you know about a Dr. Dave Malucci?"

"I thought it was Malatussi. He that little foreign kid?" Romano asked, as he started to flip through some of the paperwork on his desk.

Kerry ignored Romano and continued, telling him of Dave and the fights, and reminding him of the hospital's policy.

Putting a paper down, Romano, looking entirely disinterested, asked, "Is that it?" 

Kerry responded, "I was to come to you over about any of my doctors breaking hospital policy."

Romano went back to his work, "Can him then."

Kerry frowned, "I have to bring you documentation and interviews from Dr. Malucci's co-workers before you make your final decision."

Romano stood up, "As you wish, Dr. Weaver. Now if you'll excuse me, Dr. Benton and I have a ten 'o clock appendectomy to attend to."

Kerry stood and walked for the door, acting as if she hadn't noticed Romano's disinterest and rudeness, "I'll have all the papers to you by Thursday." With that, Kerry opened the door and left, with Romano a few steps behind her.

*~*

The interviews began that day, with Kerry calling the doctors and nurses who worked the closet with Dave into the lounge. 

First, however, Kerry started by calling Elizabeth Corday, who was still on pregnancy leave. Kerry explained the situation, and while Elizabeth detested Dave, she disliked Romano even more so. She told Kerry that in her opinion, Dave would make a fine doctor if he were to ever grow up and get serious about his job.

Kerry found that most people shared this opinion. Peter Benton added onto it by saying that Dave also needed some lessons in tact and manners.

Carter thought that Dave was generally a good guy, who sometimes got carried away by partying and good times. He also shared Kerry's view that Dave took the abuse cases to heart because of something in his past.

Cleo agreed, as did Lily, the nurse who was working on Shelly with Dave and Cleo.

The interview process took Kerry most of the day, but finally she was able to come up with a folder of information about Dave, plus parts of the staff interviews.

Right before she left, Kerry was having a final interview, this time with Randi. The desk clerk was uncharacteristically polite, and kept the gum cracking to a minimum. When the interview was over, both Kerry and Randi stood to leave. Randi went to the door, looking rather smug.

Right before Randi exited, Kerry called to her, "Oh, and Randi..?"

Randi stopped and turned, "Yes, Dr. Weaver?"

"Kindly keep this private, or Dave won't be the only one possibly searching for a new job."

The desk clerk's sweet, cheerful deposition faded as she left the room.

*~*

Thursday rolled around rather quickly. Kerry was again stationed at the door to Romano's office first thing that morning. Romano walked up to his office, whistling, "Ah, Dr. Weaver. We meet again." He noted the file in Kerry's hand as he stepped past her into his office, "Is this about the Malatuki kid again?"

Kerry followed him, "Malucci. Yes. I got the extra information…MCATS, med. school records, co-workers remarks."

Romano glanced at the folder, "Grenada, huh?"

Kerry started to say something, but Romano cut her off, "You said so yourself, Kerry. He broke policy. Can him."

Again, Kerry started to object.

Romano said, "Dr. Weaver, he's gone."

And with that said, Dave Malucci was on the unemployment line.

*~*

****

A/N: I did it! I fired him! Aww…poor Dave. Anyway, I've mapped out the rest of the story. It's going to be 8 chapters long when finished. I'm very proud of it…::Wipes away a tear:: Hope everyone is still liking it. Show appreciation by REVIEWING!

Note to DOCTAH MILLY: It's a good thing that Cook County has so many talented doctors, isn't it…since Dave is gonna be hit with a train and all.

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:AngieMcKendrick@aol.com



	5. Exeunt

Title: In the End ****

Title: In the End

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or [AngieMcKendrick@aol.com][2]

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I own the trauma victim…his name is Bob…::Nods solemnly::

****

Timeline: After "Rampage"

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Author's Notes: Now that Dave's fired…what's an ex-doc to do? Well…first find out that he's-::Shuts up:: You must read to find out. And a special prize will be given to anyone who reviews. Oh, also…about the medical terms, I'm not a doctor (yet), so bear with me.

*~*

****

Chapter 5: Exeunt 

The following Monday found Dave back at Cook County, eager to find out what Romano had decided. _Well, maybe _eager _isn't the right way to put it, _he thought. He had a bad feeling about what Kerry was going to tell him.

However, that didn't stop Dave from searching for Kerry immediately after he entered work that morning. Unfortunately for him, Kerry was nowhere in sight. 

Just as Dave was about to ask if Kerry had come in, the ambulance bay doors slammed open and a gurney was rolled into the ER. Also on the gurney was Carter, on top of the patient, frantically doing chest compressions. As the gurney whizzed by, Carter called to Dave, "A little help here?"

Momentarily abandoning the search for Weaver, Dave caught up to Carter, "What've we got?"

As the gurney was being wheeled, Doris the paramedic filled Dave in, "Male, around 35 years of age. MVA, car vs. pedestrian, this is the driver of the car, no seatbelt. He apparently tried to serve around the other man, a jogger, and slammed into a telephone pole."

Carter continued chest compressions, "And the jogger?"

"DOA at the scene," Doris replied, as they went into Trauma 2. Carter hopped off the gurney and grabbed the backboard, "On my count, 1..2..3!" Dave, Carter, and Doris lifted the patient onto the table and Doris wheeled the gurney out as a couple nurses hurried in.

After putting gowns and gloves on, Carter resumed compressions and he, Dave, and the nurses went through the motions to try and save the driver. All of a sudden…*Eeep!* 

"V-Fib!" Dave called, looking over at the monitor. Carter grabbed the paddles, "Charging…CLEAR!" 

Everyone working on the man briefly leapt back as Carter shocked him, then quickly returned to his or her work. Dave looked the monitor, which failed to show any change in the man's condition. "Still in V-Fib!" he reported.

Again, Carter charged the paddles, ("CLEAR!") and shocked the driver a second time. The monitor's sound switched to a loud, high-pitched, continuous whine. 

"Asystoli." Dave muttered to Carter, "Call it."

Carter stripped off his gloves as he looked at the clock, "Time of death: 8:19 a.m."

The nurses slowly started to drift from the room, dropping their gloves and gowns in the trash as they went. But, Dave and Carter remained, quietly looking down at the patient they both so disparately tried to save.

Carter finally broke the silence as he said, "Well, you can't save them all, no matter how hard you try." 

Dave looked up and glanced at Carter, "I know."

Cater thought back to something he'd said awhile before…to Lucy. Quietly, he spoke to Dave, quoting himself, "'When you do everything, sometimes even more than you thought you could, you have to walk away knowing you fought the good fight.'"

As Dave mulled this over in mind, he knew that Carter wasn't just talking about this particular trauma. However, before Dave could press Carter about what he'd said, Kerry hobbled into the room. Carter gave Dave a final look (of what? Pity..?), almost apologetic, and quietly left the trauma room.

Kerry broke the news gently, and gave Dave the option of just cleaning his locker and leaving early, or finishing his shift. Staying calm, Dave chose the latter of the two.

*~*

After his shift had ended, Dave found a cardboard box and quietly brought it into the empty lounge, where he began to empty his locker. 

A little while later, the door to the lounge opened and Jing-Mei entered. Dave was still at his locker, but it was almost empty. He was sitting on the floor, flipping idly through a pile of photographs, with an amused expression on his face. 

Dave started as Jing-Mei shut the door to the lounge, and she noticed, quickly stuffed the pictures into the box, under a pile of papers. She walked over and he stood up and turned back to the locker.

Jing-Mei watched him for a couple minutes, before saying, "Dave, I heard what happened. I came to apologize."

Dave continued his work, but asked, "What for? Giving me the charts?"

"Those were my charts, and my responsibility." She answered.

Dave simply shrugged, then frowned, because he'd just pulled Mr. Whiskers from his locker. With another shrug from Dave, the puppet was deposited into the box, and Dave went back to his conversation, "I offered to help, it could've happened to anybody. Forget it."

Jing-Mei started to say something, but Dave slammed the locker door shut, "I said, forget it." Then he sighed, "I'm sorry…it's still not you're fault though."

Jing-Mei just nodded, then spoke, "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe, some day," Dave answered, picking up his box. Jing-Mei nodded again, then left the lounge, leaving Dave alone. Leaving Dave there, wanting to desperately crack a joke, make a snide remark, hell, even make a sleazy comment. But nothing came, no joke, no remark, and no comment. 

Just Dave, a box, and a shattered dream.

*~*

****

A/N: Chapter 5. For my sister: Told ya there'd be Carter! Everyone else, I hope you like. Very angsty, a bit fluffy, all that good stuff. REVIEW! Oh and, _exeunt _means "exit." Shakespeare used it to end acts in his plays.

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:AngieMcKendrick@aol.com



	6. The Walking Wounded

Title: In the End ****

Title: In the End

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or AngieMcKendrick@aol.com

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: Thou owes naught…*Sigheth*

****

Timeline: After "Rampage."

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Song Used: "Crawling" by Linkin Park. Don't own this either…

****

Author's Notes: Don't ya look how I torture my poor Davie? Heehee. Ok…since it's been awhile since my last update, here's a recap of what happened in this story:

***Jing-Mei was late for a meeting and needed someone to cover her remaining shift. Dave, hoping to score some points, took Jing-Mei's cases, including a young boy who had been abused by his father. After a thorough check-up, Dave knew the boy had been abused. When Dave went to confront the father, things got heated and escalated until the men got into a fight. The boy ran to get help and returned with Kerry. Kerry took Dave into the lounge and told him of the hospital's "3 strikes and you're out" policy, and that he'd crossed the line this time. Kerry went to Romano and Dave was fired. Dave returned to the hospital a week later (because he was suspended for the fight) and found out about his being fired. After his shift, Dave was cleaning out his locker when Jing-Mei came to talk with him. After a few minutes, she left and Dave finished his locker and realized that his dream of being a doctor had been shattered.***

*~*

****

Chapter 6: The Walking Wounded

(Set about 3-4 weeks after Dave's suspension).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Crawling in my skin/

These wounds they will not heal/

Fear is what I feel/

Confusing what is real-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave started awake, causing the headphones that were attached to his ears to slip down into the folds of the rumpled bedsheets.

He paused for a yawn, before casting a bleary-eyed gaze around the cluttered bedroom. 

Along with mounds of dirty laundry mixed in with clean, there was about a two-week buildup of mail, food dishes, and empty beer cans scattered about.

On the dusty nightstand, next to bed and in between a couple of beer cans, was an empty prescription bottle of sleeping pills. For about the first week or so after his suspension, Dave had been downing pot after pot of coffee and bottles of caffeine pills to stay awake. Finally, he'd wised up and allowed himself to succumb to those…

"Damn nightmares," Dave muttered, yanking the headphones from the covers, pulling them from the CD player, allowing the sounds of Linkin Park to be blasted throughout the small apartment.

Turning the volume down, Dave again curled up, pulling the sheets up around himself. He guessed that he'd fallen asleep while listening to music, one of the only things he still enjoyed doing these days.

For a couple moments, Dave laid in bed, letting the music wash over him, really listening to the lyrics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface/

Consuming, confusing/

This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending/

Controlling and I can't seem/

To find myself again/

My walls are closing in/

Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced/

That there's just too much pressure to take/

I've felt this way before/

So insecure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he listened, Dave's mind began to wander. He thought about Shelly, James, Dan, and their cases. When he thought about Shelly, he remembered what he told Carter (when Carter asked if Shelly would be alright): "Her cuts will heal." He thought about the call he'd received from Shelly's mother, a couple weeks later.

Shelly was living with the mother now, and her cuts _did _heal. Dave knew, however, that the emotional "cuts" would stay with her for awhile, most likely, forever.

Dave then remembered what he'd told James, when James was begging Dave not to call his father, that Dave didn't know his father: "It's true, I don't know your father, but I know the type." Of course he knew the TYPE; Dave had lived with the TYPE for several long, painful years.

He pushed this from his mind. It was over. Done, finito, kaput. Dave was adult, he had his own life now. 

__

Not much of one, he observed wryly, again glancing about the room. _Whatever…I'm fine as I am._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Crawling in my skin/

These wounds they will not heal/

Fear is what I feel/

Confusing what is real/

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me/

Distracting, reacting/

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection/

It's haunting, how I can't seem…

To find myself again/

My walls are closing in/

Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced/

That there's just too much pressure to take/

I've felt this way before/

So insecure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I'm fine as I am…

Dave wondered why that sounded so much better just swirling around in his head. Because his heart was telling him different…

With an annoyed groan, Dave yanked the covers back over his head and attempted to go back to sleep.

The loud buzz from the doorbell prevented him from doing this.

*~*

****

A/N: Yay! Fanfiction.net's back! Woohoo! Finally! Ahem…I'm ok now. 2 more chapters to go…then…THE SEQUEL! Yup…I'm continuing Dave's angsty saga. Hope you'll read. I'm off to dash off Chapter 7 now. As for you…Review this chapter for me. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com



	7. Broken Boy

Title: In the End ****

Title: In the End

****

Author: Girl with Issues

****

E-Mail: [Buffy38841@aol.com][1] or [AngieMcKendrick@aol.com][2]

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I own Dave's family…I made them up allll by myself…

****

Timeline: After "Rampage"

****

Summary: Dave goes too far in avenging the abused.

****

Author's Notes: Yup…Dave's past is gonna be revealed in this chapter. Well, my version at least. Read on…and remember to review. Oh, chapter title's from a song on the second Dawson's Creek soundtrack. I know, I know…you're saying, "Girl with Issues, how COULD you?" Deal with it...and enjoy the fic.

*~*

****

Chapter 7: Broken Boy

Dave sat up in bed and glanced at the tableside clock. The red numbers showed that it was 9:15 at night. Who was ringing the buzzer at 9:15 at night? 

With a curse, Dave leapt out of bed. It was a date, he knew it! Question was…which one? 

The buzzer was rung again, startling Dave into action. Frantically, he grabbed his trashcan from the bathroom and tore back into the bedroom, where he stuffed the beer cans and sleeping pill bottles into the garbage. The clothes were tossed into various drawers, with the exception of one huge mound, which Dave shoved into the closet. The mail was tossed into the nightstand drawer.

Giving the room a critical once-over, Dave decided that it would have to do. As the buzzer rang a third time, Dave left the bedroom, and headed for the door. He skidded to a stop in front of the hallway mirror.

He couldn't have a date now, he looked like crap! (**A/N**: You know, as well as I do, that our Dr. Dave can never and will never look like crap, but work with me here, okay?). 

His hair was matted and unkempt, there were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and on top of that, Dave observed, looking down at his clad-only-in-boxers-form, he was almost naked.

So _not _the way to make a good impression.

__

Wait a second, why bother with clothes? They'll be coming off pretty quickly…so who cares? Dave reasoned. After a second glance in the mirror, Dave grabbed a throw from the sofa and wrapped it around himself. _Better safe than sorry. _

With a sigh, Dave raked a hand through his hair and pulled open the door.

*~*

"Dave?"

__

Oh my God. It's Jing-Mei. Say something you idiot. Make sure you don't drool all over the floor when ya open your mouth.

"Um…hey!" Dave tried sounding relaxed and casual, but his dream date was standing at his door, gaping at him in his boxers and a woven throw rug. 

__

Witty comment, witty comment! "So I see you've finally come to senses and decided to visit Dave Malucci's 'Shack of Love'," Dave said, tossing in a quirky grin for good measure.

"Actually," Jing-Mei replied, "I came to see how you were doing, but since the Dave Malucci," she made little quotes with her fingers, " 'Shack of Love' is up and running, I guess you're fine. So I'll go…"

"Or," Dave said, gently taking her by the elbow and leading her into the apartment, "You can hang for a while."

Jing-Mei freed her arm and looked at Dave suspiciously. Dave put up his hands, "I'll be a perfect gentleman, I swear."

This earned him another Look from Jing-Mei, but then, she nodded, "Perfect gentleman, huh?"

Dave drew an X over his heart with his fingers, the classic 'Cross-my-heart' sign. 

Jing-Mei stepped further into the apartment and Dave shut the door behind her.

*~*

A little while later, Dave and Jing-Mei were in Dave's room (at Dave's insistence that the couch was infested with "these big, black, furry ant-things..not very pretty…") sitting on the bed together, talking. Dave had cleaned himself up a little bit and was now attired in baggy black sweatpants and a white wife-beater.

At a lull in the conversation, Dave asked if Jing-Mei wanted anything to eat or drink. Jing-Mei, surprised at his manners, asked for some water.

While Dave left to get the requested drink, Jing-Mei took the opportunity to snoop…err…to admire Dave's room. While…admiring the inside of the nightstand drawers, Jing-Mei discovered, among other things, an empty bottle of sleeping pills.

Hearing Dave returning, Jing-Mei dropped the bottle into her pocket and closed the drawer. 

Dave entered the room, handed Jing-Mei her water, and sat back down next to her. After taking a few sips of the water, Jing-Mei questioned, "So since I've answered all your questions about everybody at the hospital, how've you been doing, Dave?"

Jing-Mei noticed that Dave didn't meet her gaze as he answered, "I'm fine, still looking for a job though." 

Jing-Mei nodded, knowing that there was something Dave was keeping from her. She decided to try a different tact, "Have you been sleeping alright?"

This time, Dave met her gaze, "Why wouldn't I be?"

With a sigh, she decided to come clean, and took the bottle from her pocket, "I found this in your drawer," Dave started to protest, but she stopped him, "I know that I have no right digging through your personal things." She thought quickly and added, "But I wanted to see the inner-workings of the Dave Malucci 'Shack of Love.'"

This caused Dave to smirk slightly, but he lost the smirk when Jing-Mei started to question him again, "Why do you need sleeping pills?"

"I wanted to sleep," Dave said.

"And have they been working?" Jing-Mei pressed, knowing that Dave wasn't giving her the whole truth.

Dave sighed. This was just what he tried to prevent: someone from getting too close to him. Close enough to hurt him. Again. He also realized that he didn't like people being able to see the pain he'd been put through. To everyone, he was just a man, sometimes stupid, sometimes vulgar, sometimes pig-headed, egotistical, and crass, but a man none-the-less. But to anyone who got close, they'd soon find out that there was a little boy, a hurt boy, a broken boy, inside this man. And Dave just didn't know if he could deal.

He thought some more. He couldn't hide from his past forever. He knew it would eventually catch up to him. And it looked like it just had.

*~*

Jing-Mei saw Dave's expression change as she questioned him. It wasn't anger…it was something else. Pain. He'd been hurt before and didn't want it to happen again. 

While Jing-Mei was curious about Dave (to her, he was almost as mysterious as most of the patients she treated), she didn't want to push him away even further. 

"Dave?" she said softly, bringing him from his thoughts. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand." 

Dave shook his head, "That's just it," he said, sadly. "No one understands."

"Understands what, Dave?" She was treading softly; she knew she had to be careful.

Dave again met her gaze, but this time his eyes weren't twinkling with normal, flirtatious mischief. No, this time, his eyes were clouded over with pain, "What it's like to have had a life like mine."

*~*

Jing-Mei was now positive that the rumors that had been circulating the ER, the ones about Dave being abused by a child, were true. But if wanted to tell her, he'd do it on his own time.

Dave was watching Jing-Mei. She looked worried, genuinely worried. He didn't see a lot of that with most of the women he was interested in. Of course, most of the women he was interested were more worried about how well they hold up in bed, that in comforting Dave.

Jing-Mei was someone who cared, he could see that.

So he decided to level with her. 

*~*

Dave's POV:

"I was born in Brooklyn, New York. I lived with my mom and dad in an apartment. It wasn't big or fancy, but it was nice, and suited our needs. My dad worked in a bakery, and my mom was unemployed. I remember every week, my dad tried to bring home a loaf of bread. It was almost always warm and it was so good.

Those were happy times. My family was perfect. Until one day, when I was six. My dad wasn't home yet and it was getting pretty late. He was always a pretty punctual guy, so this was freaking my mom out a little bit. I was just hoping to see Dad before I went to bed and wanted to see if he'd bring home some bread.

But it got even later, and even though I threw a fit, my mom put me to bed. I tried staying awake to wait for Dad but I guess I fell asleep. I remember my mom waking me the next day. She was crying. She never cried. She told me that there'd been an accident. My dad was on his way home, biking, as usual. He was crossing a busy road, and the cops said he'd looked both ways, but the car had come around the corner so fast-

They said it was quick and painless. For his sake, and my mother's, I hope so.

After that, my mother was…different. She started having my friend's parents drive me to and from school. And she left the house at night, sometimes not coming back until the next day. I didn't know where she went or what she did, until one day, she brought home a guy. 

Pretty soon, they got hitched. At first, I liked Nick. For a stepfather, he was pretty cool. But he could never take the place of my dad. And he never did.

When I was nine, I brought home a report card. It wasn't great. My mom was supportive and said she'd help me work harder. Nick didn't say much, until that night. That was when he came into my room, "to teach me a lesson," he said. He didn't want a "retard" as a stepson. He slapped me around a little bit, then told me if I went crying to my mom, I get it 10 times worse the next time.

I always hoped that there wouldn't be a next time, but there was. The beatings got more violent, and more frequent. I was whipped a belt, chairs, and one time a baseball bat.

He broke a few ribs with the bat, and brought me to the hospital saying it's been hit while playing baseball in the park. When I looked at my chest that night, it was one huge bruise.

I started telling my mom, but she never really listened. She'd tell me to be a good boy, and not get into trouble. But by that time, I was getting hit for coughing to loudly.

It didn't occur to me until much later that she'd went through about the same stuff I had, and just didn't know what to do. She dealt by trying to ignore it all.

In my teens, I started doing drugs, putting on a 'tough guy' routine at school, and making it look like no one could ever hurt me.

At home, that wasn't the case.

Around junior year, I decided that I wanted to be a doctor. I'd been in ER's so much that they were kind of like my second home. But in this home, I felt safe and liked. I wanted to help people.

I somehow got into NYU, but pissed it all away with drugs, and partying.

By the end of college, only the med. school at Grenada would take me. But it was far away from home, so it was fine with me.

In the middle of that, I got letter from New York. My mom had died a month before. Nick sent me a letter that late so I wouldn't "fuck up" my mother's funeral. The one good thing about my mother's dying was that I wouldn't have to worry about Nick hurting her anymore, although I suspected he'd played a part in her death.

After Grenada, I started my residency in New York, then was transferred here, to Chicago.

And that's my story."

*~*

****

A/N: Sorry so long. Oh, and did ya hear? NBC's trying to ditch my Dave. Go to ErikOnline and Vanessa (the webmistress) has this petition set up and a few other ways on how you can keep Dave on the show. My sister's about to beat me down for the computer…chapter 8 will be posted soon! Review! 'Night all!

Oh and P.S: The She Devil~ kindly told me that I'd screwed up on a few of the Linkin Park lyrics in chapter 6. I got them off the top of my head. Sorry, my bad. See ya!

   [1]: mailto:Buffy38841@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:AngieMcKendrick@aol.com



End file.
